


and it begins

by rdm_ation



Series: Odds and Ends [36]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 20:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdm_ation/pseuds/rdm_ation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly wants Sherlock. Irene wants to toy with Sherlock. Getting to toy with Molly is just a perk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and it begins

Molly has no idea what she’s doing. None. She doesn’t know how Irene Adler of all people got her phone number — she doesn’t know why that one-line text message got to her so much. She doesn’t know why she responded the first time — and she certainly doesn’t know what in the world has possessed her to actually come here.

She takes one last deep breath, shaking her head at herself, and knocks.

Nothing.

 _Huh_.

Molly checks her watch, she’s right on time. Just as she’s about to knock again the door swings open.

“Do come in. We can’t have you waiting out here in the cold, can we?” With no more greeting than that, Irene walks back into her house — leaving Molly no choice but to follow awkwardly. She has to hurry to keep up, and before she knows it they’re in what appears to be Irene’s bedroom. No, not herbedroom.

 _Oh god what am I doing here?_  Molly thinks frantically.

“Shh. I can practically hear you panicking, darling. I just want to help you, that’s all.”

Molly just gapes at her.

“I- I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she says.

“Oh, I think you do. You want Sherlock. And I know what makes him tick. It’s perfect, don’t you think?”

Molly still has no idea what to make of any of this. She knows, at least, that the Woman doesn’t do anything for nothing. She narrows her eyes. “What’s in it for you? What will I  _owe_  you for this?” she asks.

“I just want to play, sweetie. Do you think you can do that for me?”


End file.
